I've Found Happy
by DerpyDog
Summary: New story. I intend to build upon this after a few chapters, sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

"Where were you?" he asked, his betrayed expression tearing a hole in my heart. "You promised ..." his voice trailed off and he was close to tears.

I looked down and shifted my feet.

" I-I can ex-"

" I'm sure I already know enough."

" Terrance!" I shouted the name he hadn't used in years, while warm wet tears broke loose and ran freely down my face. He turned, his expression blank, walked towards me fast and harsh, heart beating in my ears I stood strong, against all instincts. This man could be dangerous.

Taking me in his arms and swaying me gently, he mused " I guess that is my name," seeing my relived expression I was trying to hide, he said "What?" jokingly and smiled, then pulled me tightly to him , whispered in my ear, " I would never hurt you."

I just nodded and buried my head in his chest.


	2. Time Will Tell (updated update)

Walking through the streets of Ombria, I felt it again. A deep, overwhelming want to know. Everything. Why do birds sing? Can fish think? Where does rain come from? Shaking it away I continued on my course. I had to find him. Remembering the feeling of his lips I shivered. He wasn't that bad of a guy I had come to find out, he had helped me gladly and was incredibly humble. But did he feel the same about me? Laws were made to be broken, I hope I let him know that. The mere idea that he thought I was the same as everyone else was cringe worthy. I wanted to prove to him that i was deep, that i was not just another person. I wanted him to see who i had hidden from the rest of the world, because he would be the only person to like his house in the distance I picked up my pace and straightened my clothes.

Gathering my courage, I timidly knocked upon his door with the large gold knocker, gently at first , but growing in strength. The door opened at knock three and I stood there like an imbecile with my hand still in place. His expression so surprised it made me forget I had told him I was though I had traveled through time i found my self inside the house with his arms around me, dazed and disoriented." You came," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Did you not expect me to?"

" I never thought I would see you again," his eyes meet mine and something inside me shiftd. I inch closer to him and he laughes softly and humorlessly. Pulling away to avoid disturbing him he pulls me back to himself.I could get used to this.

He guides me over to his study and gives a sly smile. I feel more comfortable than ever around him, he ltss me change into one of his outfits because he knows I despise dresses. He looks me up and down and I blush in the baggy sagging cloth but he just smiles so radiantly I just wish I was in his arms. We spend the rest of the afternoon sharing stories, poems, paintings,inventions, and jokes. When dusk arives I do not want to go back to my boarding house. But the comfort that I felt at the beginning faded away and I want to be out of his sights. I quickly change and run home.


	3. Chapter 3 Insanity

Once again I'm doing it. Lying awake for hours just wondering when I'll be able to see him next. I shouldn't care and I'm not in love with him. I just need to know why when his eyes fall upon me I feel electrified. My landlord wonders why I always enter my room and lie down so early but always emerge with dark semicircles beneath my eyes. I breathe in slowly, taking in the much welcomed quiet and lack of company when I hear an extremely loud banging on my door. Fear striking my heart I hold up my sword, a flat sword with a blocky pommel, the cheapest and sturdiest I could find. I open the door and expect to be grabbed by the adderheads men. Closing my eyes and bracing myself I feel arms go around me, but they are not rough, I feel tears falling down onto my neck.

"Terry?" I ask at a loss for words, seeing the stout hulk of a man weekly shivering on my shoulder. "What happened?" Alarm is now filling my voice.

"Never" the tiny shivering word is spit from his mouth various times before receive any cort of explanation."I can't be alone any longer I don't want to be strong I can't do it" the words come out sharply and fade away. I feel his head in search of fever as he is making no sense but he feels fine. He collapses trapping me beneath him and I awkwardly Pat his back as he falls asleep in tears.

I manage to work my way out from beneath him without waking him...Well I thought I had. He grabbed me roughly back to himself pushing my head against the soft velvet of his shirt. Warm breath and salty tears of his fall down my face . My arm twists awkwardly and I let out a yelp. He whips away from me and checks me for damage vigourusly at least three times before I assure him I'm okay.

"Whathappened?" he shouts worriedly

"I just placed my arm wrong"

"Did I hurt you?" Tears well up in his eyes once more.

"No, and I think you are more harmed than me what's wrong ? Has something happened?" He gently looks down his Roman nose at me and whimsiedly says

"Oh no everything's s perfect."


End file.
